1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to disk devices which include a drive base elastically supported in a housing with a rotation drive unit for holding a disk being mounted on the drive base, and more specifically, to disk devices which are configured to regulate unnecessary movement of a drive base during a time period before the drive base is completely restricted by a restriction mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk devices mounted in vehicles are of a so-called slot-in type which allows a disk to be inserted from the front side of the housing in a direction along the disk surface.
In this disk device, the disk inserted from the front side is held between a transport roller and a facing member and is fed into the housing by a rotation force of the transport roller. When the center portion of the disk is held by a rotation drive unit in the housing, the transport roller moves away from the disk to a retracted position. During ejection of the disk, holding of the disk by the rotation drive unit is released. The disk is held between the transport roller and the facing member and is unloaded to the outside of the housing by the rotation force of the transport roller.
In this type of disk device, the drive base that includes the rotation drive unit is elastically supported in the housing. When the disk is rotated by the rotation drive unit, external vibration is not directly transmitted to the rotation drive unit. Further, during ejecting the disk, the drive base is restricted by the restriction mechanism so that the disk is reliably fed to the insertion/ejection port which is located on the front side of the housing.
In recent disk devices, a mechanism section is configured to operate with minimum motor drive, and a releasing operation of the disk held in the rotation drive unit and a restriction operation by the restriction mechanism are generally performed by using a common motor power source. As a result, during an unloading operation of the disk, the drive base may temporarily remain in the state of being elastically supported in a period of time from start of release operation of the disk held in the rotation drive unit to completion of restriction of the drive base by the restriction mechanism.
For example, in a disk player disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-230878, a roller support member that supports a transport roller serves as part of a restriction mechanism. When a disk is ejected, a cam plate is moved under the power of a motor, and the movement force of the cam plate causes the disk held in the rotation drive unit to be released and the roller support member to rotate. When the transport roller rotates to a position in which the disk can be transported, the roller support member abuts the top plate and the bottom plate of the housing, and the abutment force causes the drive base to be fixed in the housing.
Conventional disk devices have a problem that the drive base which is elastically supported may move in the housing in the period of time from the start of the release operation of the disk held in the rotation drive unit to the completion of restriction of the drive base by the restriction mechanism.
If the transport roller rotating in the unloading direction touches the disk before restriction of the drive base is completed, the disk may move toward the outside of the housing. During this movement, if the drive base moves, the disk in the unloading operation may come into contact with the edge of the insertion/ejection port and the disk may fail to be ejected.
Further, in the disk device which has a shielding member (shutter) at the insertion/ejection port on the front side of the housing, and the shielding member is operated by a shield switching section which is disposed on the drive base, if the drive base moves during the unloading operation of the disk, the shield switching section may fail to open the shielding member.